


850 слов про...

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: ... Дина Винчестера.... ангела Кастиэля.... Джона Винчестера.





	1. Про Дина Винчестера.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2011-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2011-м и не будет :)
> 
> P.P.S. 850 слов в каждой части считал ворд ;)

Жизнь – странная штука.

Ты вваливаешься в этот мир помимо своей воли, вопя от страха и боли. Тебя трясут, щупают, что-то хотят, а ты растерян и хочешь вернуться обратно – в блаженную тишину материнской утробы. Затем тебя отдают кому-то, кто по определению должен тебя любить. Тебя окружают заботой, кормят, дают поспать. Это, типа, счастье.

А потом начинаются тяжёлые будни растущего организма. Есть, спать, справлять естественную нужду. Монотонно, однообразно и быстро надоедает. Тогда ради разнообразия можно покричать ночью, требуя внеурочного питания. Если повезёт, накормят сразу и даже не отругают. В таком возрасте можно позволить себе всё. Это, типа, мило.

Проходит совсем немного времени, и ты уже не помнишь, каково это – плавать в темноте, не слыша этих раздражающих звуков. Со всех сторон до тебя доносится шум, яркие пятна то тут, то там возникают в поле зрения. Мало того, тебя заставляют поворачиваться, садиться, есть не только белую питательную субстанцию. А ещё зубы. Это самое неприятное. Они режутся, и от этого тебе плохо. В общем, жизнь начинает приучать к тому, что не всё коту, что блестит. Или не всё то золото, что масленица. Как-то так. Короче, суровая школа начинается. Это, типа, взросление.

Со временем учишься учиться. Каждый день приносит что-то новое, и ты обучаешься уже по инерции. Познаёшь мир на практике – через ожоги, ссадины и синяки. Растёшь и думаешь, что это самое страшное, что может приключиться. А потом погибает мама, и ты с отцом и маленьким братом оказываешься на улице. Удивительно, как становится страшно только от того, что вокруг не привычные стены твоей маленькой спальни, а обшарпанные обои мотельной комнаты. Со временем учишься воспринимать это как должное, понимая, что всё равно не в силах что-либо поменять. Это, типа, судьба.

И вот годы спустя на тебе младший брат и глупая ответственность за этот бренный мир. Подумать только! А начиналось всё с простой мести. Но жизнь – чистокровный скакун английской породы и с места берёт упрямо в карьер. Поэтому ты вынужден спасать мир, как бы между делом вразумляя всех, кого нужно и не нужно. Вампиры? Голову долой. Призраки? В магазине по продаже соли скидки постоянным клиентам. Демоны? Латынь, Кольт, нож – на выбор. Ну и ангелы, Всадники и Люцифер собственной персоной как бонус. Апокалипсис ин да хаус! А убирать потом кому? Риторический вопрос. Это, типа, предназначение.

Вечеринка закончилась, гости выставлены за дверь. Блаженная тишина как в утробе матери. Только вот совсем не приносит покоя. Казалось бы, от уборки освободили, отправив спать в гамаке среди тропических цветов, а всё равно кошмары мучают. Это потому что привычно. Это потому, что цветы и птички пугают больше, чем монстры. Ну, ничего. Ты упёртый и старательно пытаешься уснуть, хоть голова болит воспоминаниями о годах в Аду, а в рёбра впиваются енохианские знаки ангельской благосклонности. Каждый шрам как строчка в мемуарах. Чувствуешь себя стариком на пенсии: так же, как они, вздыхаешь о былом и так же, как они, бодришься и улыбаешься окружающим. Это, типа, мирная жизнь.

Странно, как судьба порой насмехается, позволяя несбыточным мечтам осуществиться. Ей весело, а ты вынужден метаться и делать выбор, а потом с этим выбором жить. Ты сотню раз зарекался просить её о чём-то, потому что уже обжигался. Но когда она преподносит тебе подарок, ты со счастливой улыбкой хватаешь его обеими руками и не сразу замечаешь, что он бракованный. И как поступить? Изготовитель временно отключен или находится вне зоны доступа простых смертных. Приходится самому искать недостающую шестерёнку, без которой механизм работает с пугающим хладнокровием. В общем, человек укомплектован, но фирма «Стены от воспоминаний» и лично генеральный директор ответственности не несут и гарантий не дают. Ну, кто бы сомневался. Но ты привык всё делать сам, поэтому не сильно-то и напуган. По крайней мере, не бьёшься в истерике. Это, типа, опытность.

Что может быть страшнее предательства? Только то, что близкие люди не понимают, что предали. Твой неправильно-счастливый мир с повреждённым братом, чьей-то там матерью и звездой шерифа на груди рушится из-за алчности и жажды могущества. Благие намерения. Ну конечно. Всё в этом мире делается из благих побуждений, и хорошего в этом мало. Тёмная сторона силы проще, доступней. Но куда там ангелам понять джедайские премудрости? Поэтому ты в ужасе смотришь, как твой друг становится новым Богом. Сильный, самоуверенный, амбициозный. Наивный. Смотришь на него и ничего не можешь сделать. Это, типа, бессмысленно.

И что в итоге? Брат с осыпавшейся черепицей, активированный уголь вместо дома, толпа монстров непонятного происхождения и мёртвый друг. Жизнь определённо тебя любит, иначе появился бы ещё и зуд в интересных местах. Что остаётся? Правильно, пить виски и смотреть мультики с категорией «до 18». Хотите вызвать Смерть? Ладненько. Уламывать «нечто» вернуться обратно в Чистилище? Давайте как-нибудь сами. А вообще, ты занят, ты машину ремонтируешь, ага. Это, типа, отговорка.

Плюс-минус пара недель, и ты в очередной раз бьёшься головой об стену. Причину выбирай любую: поругался с братом, вынужден кататься непонятно на чём, снова нет пирога. Что-что, а выбор жизнь тебе всегда предоставляла. А то, что только между «плохо» и «очень плохо» - неважно. Это, типа, свобода воли.

Жизнь – определённо странная штука. Она гнёт, бьёт, калечит душу и тело, но ты упрямо держишься за неё. Почему? Да потому, что знаешь, что ждёт тебя там – за чертой – и совсем туда не хочешь. А ещё потому что, несмотря на ни на что, ты здесь всё ещё кому-то нужен.


	2. Про ангела Кастиэля.

Легко быть изгнанником. Тебя все ненавидят, на тебя открыта охота. 

У тебя есть цель – выжить. 

День ото дня ты живёшь моментом потому, что в будущее заглядывать не хочешь. Потому что будущего может и не быть. И ты проклинаешь судьбу и всё, во что верил, за свою тяжёлую жизнь. Ты борешься с такими же, как ты, изгоями против тех, кого когда-то считал братьями. Ты открыл глаза и увидел, что система порочна. Ты тысячелетиями жил с верой в неё, но однажды тебе показали мир с другой точки зрения. Показали те, кого ты оберегал, но считал неразумным. Те, кого твоя система признала испорченными и собралась пустить в расход.

Чёртово воспитание.

Во всех своих бедах мы виним родителей, которые научили нас правилам. А что делать, если эти правила противоречат сами себе? Что, если ты должен слушать систему и защищать людей? Что делать, если совместить эти приказы ты не можешь? Приходится учиться думать своей головой. Что самое печальное: знаний в ней за тысячелетия накопилось уйма, а мудрости – ни грамма. И ты не знаешь, как совместить несовместимое, поэтому делаешь выбор совсем не разумом, а чем-то иным.

Ну а потом приходится учиться быть смелым.

Сделать выбор может каждый, но не каждый способен идти по выбранному пути до конца. А ты идёшь. Впервые за всю жизнь рядом с тобой шагают те, кто смело смотрит в лицо врагу и не боится ступить на тонкий лёд. Отчаянные изгои с ворохом проблем, в руках которых судьба мира. И ты восхищаешься – их смелостью на грани безрассудства и преданностью до победы или смерти. Понимаешь, что не зря сделал этот выбор и пошёл против своей семьи. Взамен ты обретаешь новую. И не жалеешь.

Легко идти против системы.

У тебя есть цель – сломать её. У тебя нет ничего, что можно было бы потерять, оттого ты так опасен. Те, кто рядом с тобой, всегда поддержат и не бросят, даже рискуя жизнью. Ты всматриваешься в их лица и видишь смертельную усталость пополам с решительностью. Видишь в их глазах боль потерь и искреннюю любовь к ближнему. Ты знаешь, что они не отступят. Если один из них сделает неверный шаг, второй поддержит и поможет вернуться на тропу. Они всегда рядом. Они – семья, которой у тебя никогда раньше не было. 

Отчаянные времена – не время отчаиваться.

Сделав всё возможное для спасения мира, ты понимаешь, что пришла пора для крайних мер. И снова твоя новоприобретённая семья тебя удивляет: цепляясь друг за друга, словно за спасательный круг, они планомерно идут к бездне, наплевав на боль. Тебе тяжело от того, что ты не можешь ничем помочь, но им стократ тяжелее. Всесильный ангел, ты беспомощно смотришь на отчаяние в глазах и фальшивые улыбки на лицах. Ещё один урок, который они тебе преподали – отпускать близких, если это нужно. Путь изгоев труден, но ты всё ещё не жалеешь о том, что сделал такой выбор. Впервые за свою жизнь ты встретил тех, чья искренняя привязанность способна совершить невозможное. 

А потом приходится разгребать последствия.

Они надорвались, воплощая безрассудный план в жизнь, и ты решаешь оставить их в покое. Теперь, когда основы ненавистной системы под замком, ты веришь, что сможешь показать всем, чему научился. Ты хочешь поделиться эмоциями и свободой, которую дали тебе люди. У тебя были они, а у своих братьев есть ты. Но учить свободе мысли гораздо труднее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Ты удивляешься тому, что твои братья и сёстры не видят очевидное. Мало того, система повреждена, но не сломлена. Поэтому ты вынужден снова пойти на войну.

Отчаянные времена – не повод нарушать данное самому себе слово.

Ты не пошёл просить помощи у тех, кто был рядом с тобой не смотря ни на что. Ты знал, что они бросят всё, но не посмел просить. Эти люди слишком много отдали, они заслужили покой. Ты решил, что справишься сам. Ты верил в себя так, как верили бы в тебя они. Ты научился принимать решения, но не понял, что они не всегда бывают верными. Поражение легче пережить, если рядом тот, кто поддержит. Но ты был один. А всё потому, что не понял главного – только семья всегда поможет. 

Решительность – залог победы.

Ты атаковал, заключал пакты и строил планы. Ты всё решал сам. Большой и смелый мальчик. Вся ответственность лежала на тебе, но ты совсем её не боялся. Делать решительные шаги – вот чему ты научился. Враг отступал шаг за шагом. Ты ликовал, когда удавалось нанести урон, и злился, когда атаковали тебя. А когда рядом вдруг оказалась твоя человеческая семья, ты начал сомневаться в правильности своих поступков. Поэтому ты старался их избегать. И именно поэтому не заметил, что совершил оплошность и попался на лжи. А ведь ты прекрасно знал, что ложь для них – проступок страшнее убийства. Грешный ангел, тебе было больно падать в их глазах, но отступать ты уже не имел права и сил. И желания. Ты для себя выбрал цель. Они учили, что нужно добиваться своего, и ты добивался, расплачиваясь дружбой, преданностью и искренностью. Ты боролся, не осознавая, что цена слишком высока.

В общем, всё закончилось плохо.

Ты думал, что твои решения не повлияют на ваши взаимоотношения, но друзья, как обычно, имели своё мнение. Для них весь этот мир не стоил спасения, если ты погибнешь вместо него. Ты осознал это лишь на краю бездны. Слишком поздно.

Легко быть изгнанником. Только если рядом друзья.


	3. Про Джона Винчестера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сарказм мод он*  
> Эта часть написана в 2012-м, но тоже не бечена :)

Вся жизнь – война. Даже когда не хочешь. Даже когда пытаешься остановиться. Судьбе наплевать на то, что хочется тебе.

Отвоевал? Уверен?

Невеста-красавица. Будущий тесть, правда, с причудами. Но ведь не с ним жить, так? 

Самым что ни на есть настоящим тестем он всё же не стал. Жаль, конечно. Молод был, жена его тоже. Могли бы ещё внуков повидать.

Кстати о них…

Старший сын – покладистый мальчик. Отец для него пример во всём. Приятно? Несомненно.

Младший с пелёнок не капризничает. По глазам видно, что всё понимает. Умным вырастит. В какой-нибудь колледж поступит. Явно будущая гордость родителей.

Семья, дети, ссоры, примирения. Всё как у всех. 

А потом всё рушится. В один момент.

Мирная жизнь? Ещё чего захотел! Война – твоё призвание. А женщинам на войне не место. Так что… Не обессудь. Сражайся сам, а жена твоя своё уже отвоевала.

Дальше – годы словно в дымке. Двое малолетних детей на руках. Как прикажете их воспитывать? Дома нет. Жены нет. А он – отец. Он матерью быть не умеет. Поэтому и выкручивается, как может. Друзья, мотели, заброшенные домики. Готовить некогда, жизнь на сухом пайке. 

И цель.

Даже не так – Цель. С большой буквы.

Отомстить. 

За жену. 

За детей.

За свои загубленные мечты о мирной жизни.

Оружие, книги. Книги, оружие. Много лжи, много крови, много чудовищ. Они все ответят за то, что сотворили. Пусть не с ним, а с другими. Но ответят. А до того, кто загубил его семью, он ещё доберётся.

Хотя, по большому счёту, стоило начать с себя.

Сам же добил остатки того, что когда-то с гордостью именовал своей семьёй. 

Ты дал им всё: кров, пищу, знания. Что ещё нужно? Они могут постоять за себя. Взрослые мальчики. Гордость отца. Сам же когда-то мечтал о мирном будущем для них. Так чего взъелся? Гордость не позволила выпустить из-под своей опеки выросшего сына?

Да и какая, к чёрту, опека? Признайся, ты был для них хреновым отцом. Хоть себе не лги. Приезжал, уезжал. Бросал их на знакомых, которым мог доверять. Или вовсе оставлял одних. Какой же ты отец, если отобрал у детей нормальное детство? Правильный ответ – хреновый. Запиши себе где-нибудь.

Ну и чего ты удивляешься, что младший пошёл против тебя? Ты ж его воспитанием, считай, не занимался. А гордость – она такая. Мешает признаваться перед собственными детьми в том, что ошибся. Что неправ. Что дети-то уже выросли. Когда успели? Правильно, за то время, что ты отсутствовал. Но для тебя они – всё ещё неразумные малыши, которых нельзя отпускать на вольные хлеба. Облом. Они так не считают, и ты уже ничего не сможешь поделать. Только смириться. А ещё присматривать, чтобы ни дай Бог… Ведь это то, что делают правильные отцы, так? Будем думать, что да. 

Ну а потом-то что случилось? Ага, опасность. Остаётся загадкой, почему не рассказал детям. Впрочем… И не загадка вовсе. Они же ещё дети. Неразумные малыши. Жаль, что ты так считаешь. Возможно, будь ты немного лояльнее, то смог бы удержать их рядом. Не силой – привязанностью. Любовью. Ну да, ты их любишь, они тебя тоже. Но всё равно что-то не то, правда? Что сказала бы жена? Наверняка, что-то вроде: «ты на них слишком давишь, милый. Не в армии же».

Но тебе подавай войну. И чтоб с геройством и самоотверженностью. И чтобы пускать скупую мужскую слезу, глядя на обручальное кольцо.

«Я так хочу увидеть моих мальчиков».

Но долг превыше всего. Осталось немного. Ты уже почти у цели. Двадцать лет и два года поисков, и мстя твоя почти свершилась. Ты выплатишь свой долг перед погибшей женой… Бла-бла-бла… Тьфу. Самого не тошнит от переизбытка пафоса?

Ну… В общем, всё пошло не так, как ты себе мечтал. Да… Жаль, конечно. Демоны, они такие… демоны. Обмануть человека для них – раз плюнуть. Природа у них такая, что поделаешь? Кто на что учился, как говорится…

Расскажи, каково это – сидеть у постели умирающего сына?

Каково это – понимать, что не оправдал ожиданий?

Что исчерпал лимит доверия и уже глубоко погряз в долгах?

Каково понимать, что не можешь ничего поделать, чтобы повернуть время вспять?

Расскажи о том, что ты чувствуешь, понимая, что из-за твоей проклятой вендетты твой собственный сын – кровь от крови – медленно умирает у тебя на глазах? Разве он это заслужил? Он же просто верил! Они оба тебе верили, а ты так их подвёл…

Проклятая гордость, да? Не можешь признать ошибку. Не можешь просто отпустить. Но тут никто тебя винить не будет. Ты, всё-таки, отец. Хоть и хреновый. И сделаешь всё, чтобы твой ребёнок жив. Плевать на последствия. Это – твоя ошибка, и ты обязан её исправить. 

Душу? 

Не жалко. 

Кольт? 

Забирай. 

Только его отпусти. Дай возможность жить дальше. И будь что будет.

Запоздало подумал, что им ещё хоронить отца. Что они остались сиротами. Что война с его смертью не закончилась. Один солдат покинул поле боя. Осталось двое, которые плечом к плечу и друг за друга. У них теперь никого. У них теперь своя вендетта. 

Вспомни себя: жажда мести – единственное, что держит. Осознание цены ошибки – самый тяжкий груз, который ты нёс. И ты переложил его на чужие плечи. Почему не сказал всю правду? Наверное, не хотел, чтобы они друг друга ненавидели. Ты считаешь, что твой сын пойдёт на убийство собственного брата? Ты же не объяснил ему, зачем это нужно! Мог бы сам все сделать…

Хреновый из тебя отец.

Но твои дети выросли героями.


End file.
